The Fault In Our Hearts
by DaveCarlos30
Summary: this is a break-up story about Mike and my Oc(Penny). if you want to continue,please review


Chapter 1

Mike and Penny are arguing at the house:-

Mike : Babe,Please Listen To Me

Penny : Why Should I?. You're the one who's making the bears look for us.

Mike : Look Babe, sorry about so just please. Forgive me?

Penny : I forgive you but we are through. You are not my boyfriend anymore

Mike : WHAT!

Penny : You heard me. We are though.

Penny then walked out of Mike's House and Drove her car to her parent's house leaving Mike felt Hearbroken and sad at his house...The next day, Mike was driving to the theater while feeling sad. Mike had just break up with Penny. His Only Favourite Girlfriend In The World. A couple of minutes, Mike arrived at the theater. He saw His Friends at the rehearsal studio.

Mike : hey guys...

Others : Hey Mike.

Buster : Hey Mike, you alright? You seem a little bit down.

Mike Tried To Lie

Mike : i'm ok. Just a little bit of headache.

Buster : Ok. Mike There's A New Show Coming Up and i want all of you to make a performances

Everyone was Excited except for Mike Who has feeling sad.

Ash : Dude,Are you sure you're alright?

Mike : dude I'm fine

Buster : Alright Everyone come back here tomorrow for rehearsal.

Chapter 2

On 10:00 P.m. Everyone has gone home except for Mike. He was writing a song about he and penny had break up last night...The Next day, Mike had just finished his song. The Others Arrived and saw Mike.

Ash : Mike, Your early?

Mike : yeah. I was writing my own song.

Johnny : Really?

Mike : yeah.

Rosita : That's Great

Guntr : Yay

Buster then walked with a list

Buster : Alright. Everyone get ready cause Mike your up for performances

Mike : sure.

Mike then stood up and bring his guitar to the stage

Buster : So buddy. What are you gonna sing?

Mike : I'm gonna sing a song that i wrote myself

Buster : it away

Mike started to Strumming his guitar and start to sing

 _Remember when I used to make you laugh_

 _And every joke was better than the last_

 _Tell me how to bring you back to this_

 _Maybe I just need to reminisce and work it out_

 _What happened to perfect_

 _What happened to us_

 _We used to be worth it_

 _We never gave up_

 _It wasn't on purpose_

 _But it hurts like it was_

 _Nobody deserves this_

 _What happened to perfect._

 **Mike started to cry a bit**

 _I can see it in your eyes as I am stumbling home_

 _You living with the man that you no longer know_

 _You forgot to smile, as I past you by_

 _Now we're sitting down for dinner we got nothing to say_

 _It's like I am watching you slowly slipping away_

 _From me from me_

 _Remember when I used to make you laugh_

 _And every joke was better than the last_

 _Tell me how to bring you back to this_

 _Maybe I just need to reminisce and work it out._

 _What happened to perfect_

 _What happened to us_

 _We used to be worth it_

 _We never gave up_

 _It wasn't on purpose_

 _But it hurts like it was_

 _Nobody deserves this_

 _What happened to perfect._

 **Mike started to have tears in his eyes. But he holds for as long as he can. The others then were worried about Mike**

 _What happened to perfect_

 _What happened to us_

 _We used to be worth it_

 _We never gave up_

 _It wasn't on purpose_

 _But it hurts like it was_

 _Nobody deserves this_

 _What happened to perfect_

 _What happened to perfect._

 _What's under the surface_

 _It used to be love_

 _Would you call if you heard this_

 _Would you know it was us_

 _It wasn't on purpose_

 _But it hurts like it was_

 _Nobody deserves this_

 _What happened to perfect_

 _Nobody deserves this._

 **Buster saw Mike crying while he sang.**

 _I can see it in your eyes as I am stumbling home_

 _You living with a man you no longer know_

 _You forgot to smile_

 **Mike then end the song while crying.**

Buster : Yo, Buddy. You alright.

Mike : Yeah i'm alright

Buster : You sure? Cause you're crying

Mike : i'm Fine.

Buster : You Sure?

Mike : yeah. And thank you

Mike then goes backstage and he saw his friends watching him

Ash : Dude, You Alright?

Mike : I'm alright

Johnny : Come on man. You can tell us anything.

Rosita : He's Right. You can tell us

Mike : Alright. I tell ya.

Mike then explain to his friends

Johnny : Dude, sorry to hear that.

Mike : It's ok man

Rosita : Mike. Dont feel bad, it's not your fault

Mike : YES IT IS!

Everyone is shocked at Mike. They never See Mike like this before. Mike then calm down and said.

Mike : Tell Buster that i'm going home.

Mike then goes outside then drove his car back to his house. At his house he saw his bodyguard at his door.

Jason : Hey Mike, you alright?

Mike : Yeah. Open the door

Draxe open the door and Mike went to his bedroom leaving Jason and Draxe downstairs. Mike then goes to laid down on his bed while he open his iphone . he then saw a picture of him and Penny in his Phone. He then started to cry.

Meanwhile...Penny was listening to her ipod and she accidently press Mike's Song "My Way" Penny then cried while hearing Mike's Song. Penny Then Stopped Crying and Went to sleep.

The next Day...Mike was at the Clothes shop to get some cool clothes for His Show at the Moon Theater. Mike Brought A Swagger Jacket and A blue Jeans. He also brought some blings and Black Hi-Top shoes. After that,Mike goes to a salon to get his hair cut. He Cut His Hair in an Smart style with some Lines. He also Dyed his hair blonde. After that, he goes to get his new car a "Land Rover(Range Rover)Evoque V10". He then drove the car to the Theater. He then saw a lot of audience waiting the show to start. Mike then get ready for his performances

Buster : Welcome Everyone to the Super Singing Festival.(Audience then cheered) Only at The Moon Theater. Alright, I hope you all enjoy all the performances here tonight. So please welcome Mike.

Mike then goes to the stage and the audience chered for him. One Of The Ladies in the audience said : We Love You Mike!. Mike then started to Blush, then he smirk a bit. The Music started and Mike Started To Sing.

 _I knew I'd see her around_

 _I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out_

 _Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister_

 _I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me_

 _In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back_

 _I'd act like I didn't see her_

 _We'd pay at the same pumps_

 _Flip through the same stations_

 _And slow down for the same curves_

 _Run around with the same crowds_

 _We just needed some time_

 _She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine_

 _Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not_

 _I knew she'd find a way to get over me_

 _But I'd never thought that..._

 **The Audience Started To Sing Along.**

 _She would get down with somebody I know_

 _I guess that's just how it goes_

 _When you break up in a small town_

 _I see our friends and they put on a show_

 _Like they don't want me to know_

 _So they give me the go-around_

 _But there's only so many streets, so many lights_

 _I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_

 _I should've known all along_

 _You gotta move or move on_

 _When you break up in a small town_

 **Mike then started to goes down the stage and thrue the audience**

 _For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key_

 _But now it's like these county lines are closing in on me_

 _I see 'em everywhere together_

 _And it's hitting a little too close to home_

 _She's so far gone, but she didn't go far_

 _She was over me before the grass grew back where she used to park her car_

 _She's leaving those same marks in someone else's yard_

 _In someone else's arms right down the road_

 _And I never thought that..._

 **Mike then started going to the stage again.**

 _She would get down with somebody I know_

 _I guess that's just how it goes_

 _When you break up in a small town_

 _I see our friends and they put on a show_

 _Like they don't want me to know_

 _So they give me the go-around_

 _But there's only so many streets, so many lights_

 _I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_

 _I should've known all along_

 _You gotta move or move on_

 _When you break up in a small town_

 **Mike told the audience to sing it.**

 _Her mailbox is seven minutes from mine_

 _And I drive into town sometimes I see you sittin' there with him_

 _And I wanna jump out_

 _I wanna fight_

 _I wanna say, "... that guy!" but I can't_

 _It's my fault, I let her go_

 _I never thought that..._

 **Mike Then Sing again**

 _She would get down with somebody I know_

 _I guess that's just how it goes_

 _When you break up in a small town_

 _I see our friends and they put on a show_

 _They don't want me to know_

 _So they give me the go-around_

 _But there's only so many streets, so many lights_

 _I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_

 _I should've known all along_

 _You gotta move or move on_

 _When you break up in a small town_

 **The song end with Mike having tears on stage. Everyone cheered him.**

 _Mike : Thank You guys._

 _Mike then goes Outside and sat on his car hood. Meanwhile...Penny was watching Mike's Performances on Tv and deside to go Apologise to him and make him to be her Boyfriend again. She hop in her car and drove to the theater. After that, Penny arrived at the Theater and saw Mike is sitting on his car. Last time. Penny saw Mike, he was handsome but now He is Totally Handsome. He is More fittest than last time and he has changed his style. Penny then Goes To Suprise Mike._

 _Penny : Mike?_

 _Mike then turns around to see Penny behind him._

 _Mike : PENNY!_

 _Mike then hugs her while tears are falling_

 _Penny : I'm Sorry Mike. It's my fault for leaving you in the first place._

 _Mike : I'm sorry too for Not beeing the best boyfriend ever in the world_

 _Penny : No Mike. I'm sorry for not beeing the best girlfriend ever._

 _Mike : So...you wanna start again?_

 _Penny : Why Not_

 _Mike then kissed Penny on the cheeks and the lips. He kissed her for 2 minutes long. He then breaks the Kiss and say_

 _Mike : I LOVE YOU PENNY_

 _Penny : I LOVE YOU TOO MIKE._

 _Mike kiss her again and she accept the kiss by kissing him back. It was a great night for Mike._

 **Author Note:/ So, What do you think?. If you want me to continue, please Reviews. And the song in the story are**

 **What Happened To Perfect – Lukas Graham(Or maybe a cover by Dave Escamilla[Ex-Crown The Empire])**

 **Break Up In A Small Town – Sam Hunt**

 **Bye. See yaa. If you want me to continue PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
